Puppet
by tenneyshoes
Summary: Three years after Sozin's Comet, Ozai breaks out of prison, revenge at the fore-front of his mind.


**Puppet**

Prompt: Three years after Sozin's Comet, Ozai has escaped and captures Katara to bribe Aang for his bending back but when he finds out Aang doesn't love her anymore, he kills her and goes after Toph.

' "One the Avatar returns my firebending, I will kill him, ending the Avatar cycle forever. And then you my sweet, will become my wife."

"You can't kill him. He isn't an idiot. Even if in some twisted world you did, I would never be your whore. I am not, have not, nor ever will be your puppet."

"Ah, but that's where your wrong," Ozai said, tying ropes around her wrists.

_Aang,_

_Get to the capitol now! Bad things are being put into play. My father has escaped. He captured Katara last night, which will probably be a week when you finally get this. I've sent word to Sokka and the Northern Tribe, but it's too early to know what they will do. I need your help. You are the only one that could really handle him before, and even though he no longer has his bending I don't know if I can take him. Not alone. I barely managed Azula when I had to fight her. Please hurry!_

_Zuko_

_P.S. Watch Toph. If Ozai took Katara because he is going after our family, she is a very likely target, no matter how close of an eye you keep on her. Just, watch her. She says she doesn't need it, but protect her._

"How can that clown have taken Katara?" Toph asked as she threw another bag onto Appa.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. You ready?" Aang asked as he leapt onto the bison's head.

Toph launched one more bag into the saddle before moving to Appa's head, grabbing Aang's offered hand, and hauling herself up to him.

"Okay buddy, Yip yip!" Aang commanded, wrapping an arm around Toph's shoulders.

"How long till we reach the capitol?" Toph asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"From here, only a few hours. Just go to sleep, I won't let you fall," promised the Avatar, gently pressing his lips to her forehead and squeezing the arm around her shoulders.

"What do you want with me?"Shrieked the infuriated waterbender as she avoided the dark haired man before her.

"Can you honestly think of nothing?" he asked, his molten eyes glaring back at her. "Perhaps your title to the Water Tribes, princess. Or your beauty? Or perhaps, considering the child took my destiny and my bending from me," bellowed the impeached monarch, "I could be using you to bait in the Avatar."

"So you think Aang will make Zuko step down and appoint you Phoenix Lord again, in exchange for me?" Katara summarized.

"An educated guess, but no. I intend to exchange your life, for my bending. Once that is returned to me, I won't need to bargain for my rightful title. I underestimated that boy once, a mistake I don't intend to duplicate."

"And what makes you think Aang would be stupid enough to give into a demand like that?" Katara asked again, continuing her interrogation. "What makes you think Aang would save one life, only to condemn millions of others?"

"I'm sure the Avatar would do just about anything in his power to save the girl he loved, the one he intended to marry," sneered Ozai.

"Marry? Did they not tell you anything while you were in prison? Aang only loves me as a sister. He's truly fallen in love with someone else," Katara blurted, too surprised by Ozai's assumption to truly think about what she was saying.

"What? Someone else? Who! Tell me now you water witch!" demanded Ozai.

"A girl you will never have a chance of beating. She is _the_ master of her element, skilled enough to teach the Avatar her art, and have him master it in a single summer. She has only ever lost a fight to Aang when he airbent her out of the ring," Katara elaborated, confident no matter what she said, Ozai wouldn't be able to use the information to his advantage against the metalbender.

"Her name, girl, tell me her _name_!" insisted the tyrant, his hand suddenly around her throat.

"Toph Bei Fong," she finally gasped.

"Excellent. Well, I'm afraid you have served your purpose. Pity, you were quite the exotic flower. Enjoy hell, witch!" Ozai's golden eyes, so like Zuko's, seared into Katara's as they lit up with the electrifying shadow of cast lightning.

**Gah! So I was bored and my cousin was over and I said, "Here, look at this(my book of story prompts) and tell me what to write", and she hates Katara so she said "THIS ONE!" with great enthusiasm, "KATARA DIES!" and so awriting I went. This will have more chapters but will probably stay a short one. Enjoy and please tell me what you think!**

**Tenneyshoes**


End file.
